


Dean’s Idea Of Fun

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam a taste of his kind of <i>fun</i> in a library…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean’s Idea Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dean’s Idea Of Fun  
> Author: PurpleOrchid85  
> Pairing: Sam/Dean (Wincest)  
> Rating: NC17  
> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over Supernatural and the characters of Dean and Sam Winchester. They are the product of WB and Eric Kripke. The only claim I own is this Fanfiction storyline.
> 
> Summary: Dean gives Sam a taste of his kind of fun in a library…
> 
> AN: This was inspired by a scene in the Mills & Boon “Shockingly Sensual” by Lori Wilde. Thanks to Kitty who beta’d for me, kudos to her!
> 
> Warnings: sibling incest, explicit sexual situations, occasional swearing.
> 
> Word Count approx.: 1, 300

 

Sam and Dean were researching in the library in Louisville, Kansas. They were investigating what demon would suck its victims dry, leaving them an unidentified shell. Dean showed Sam his sexy slow trademark smile with his pen on his mouth and drawled, “Wanna have fun?”

Sam, not looking up, said, “I just want to find out what this thing is and kill it. It’ll be a step closer to finding whatever killed Mom and Jess.” Sam continued reading, furrowing his eyebrows.

Dean’s response was to slyly kick off his shoe, raised his leg and plant his sock-covered right foot firmly against Sam’s crotch. Sam’s reaction was immediate. He snapped up like lightning, grabbing Dean’s foot and glowering at him. Dean just widened his smile, whilst his toes rubbed against Sam's fly. Sam inhaled shallowly, but continued his evil death stare.

Dean then managed to hook his big toe over the tip of Sam's zipper and slowly began to inch it down. He could feel little Sam swelling up, giving Dean a very wicked smile upon his face. “I wonder,” he said cheekily, “How big does little Sammy get?” Sam continued to glare at Dean, but he could feel Sam’s thigh tensing up. Sam’s stare was beginning to unnerve Dean. Sam then leaned in closer until his forehead almost touched Dean's and said in a low, gravelly voice, “How big can you handle, Dean?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. Okay. He'd fight fire with fire. Dean edged Sam's zipper down and slipped his toes inside. When he felt velvety skin and rock-hard flesh, Dean realised Sam wasn’t wearing his boxers. “Gone commando, Sammy?” he grinned cheekily at his brother. Sam didn’t reply, giving Dean the incentive to go further. He curled his toes even further into Sam's fly.

Sam hissed through gritted teeth “I hope you realise that, thanks to you, we’re stuck here for a while.” Sam’s unending stare changed, showing a flicker of jade green in his eyes, something wild and unexpected. Sam was someone else entirely. He wasn’t the naive Sammy Winchester any more; this man was darker, jaded. It was the Sam Winchester whose innocence had been tarnished by the things he had seen and done.

Dean swallowed inaudibly. He slowly drew his foot away, inching his toes out of Sam’s zipper. Sam, like lightning, shoved his hand under the table and grabbed hold of Dean’s ankle. “Nuhuh, not so fast Dean.” Sam’s gaze burned into Dean like a laser. “You got me all stirred up now. What are you going to do about it?” Sam asked, his lust almost physical.

Dean slyly asked “Are you asking for a hand job under the table…or something more?” He quickly looked around, checking that nobody had heard him. Sam nodded, looking serious.

That was all the motivation Dean needed. The elder Winchester pushed back his chair impatiently, and grabbed Sam’s arm, dragging him into a secluded corner. Sam protested quietly, “This is the library, Dean! We can’t have sex _here_.”

“Thus the thrill of it.” Dean said, matter-of-factly. Grinning wickedly, he added, “Plus the danger of being caught by the librarian makes it hot.” To shut Sam up, he claimed Sam’s lips in a possessive kiss. As Sam moaned quietly, Dean moved his fingers through Sam's floppy hair, gripping it painfully. Sam yelped with pain into Dean's mouth as his head was pulled back.

Sam's eyes flew open when Dean’s other hand ran up his inner thigh. He roughly pulled Sam's ragged jeans down to his knees. Moaning, Sam’s hands flew up to the dusty bookshelf to steady himself. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock, gently pulling the foreskin back and forth. As he began to build up speed, Sam hissed out “D-Dean, stop it.” He struggled futilely in an effort to control his passion, gritting his teeth and trying to push Dean’s hand away.

Dean slipped his hand down to Sam’s balls and toyed with them, rolling and gently squeezing them. Sam groaned and squeezed the bookshelf hard, closing his eyes in pure gratification. The combined sensations of Dean's kisses and touches, plus Sam's fear of being caught, were a potent mix. Sam gasped lightly as Dean rubbed the sensitive head of his cock, making his body tingle.

Pre-come began to well up, revealing Sam's excitement. “Eager, are you?” Dean murmured. He slid his lips down over Sam's jaw, kissing lightly down his neck. Sam could feel Dean's proud smirk as if he were being branded with it. Dean licked a sensitive spot and then bit hard, marking Sam as his. “Goddammit Dean!” Sam swore, startled by the bite.

Dean sank to his knees and licked Sam's cock once. Rather than continue, he licked underneath Sam's balls. He had quite enjoyed the first time he discovered that spot and made Sam break the bed. Sam moaned, frustrated, and thrust his hips a little, aching to have Dean's mouth on him. Dean looked up at Sam, smiling devilishly. He finally relented and slid Sam's cock into his hot, wet mouth, moaning at the taste. Dean began to hum 'Enter Sandman' as he flicked his tongue over the head. The humming made his mouth vibrate, which felt incredible on Sam's cock.

Sam cursed and threw his head back, pushing his hips into Dean's wickedly talented mouth. He dimly heard books falling, and vaguely felt some pain. Lost in ecstasy, he didn't care. Dean judged the moment perfectly. As Sam started coming, Dean slid his mouth down Sam's cock as far as he could and swallowed. Sam moaned desperately, his orgasm heightened by Dean's swallowing, and held Dean's head onto his cock.

When Sam finally stopped coming, and was panting, sated, Dean pulled off and licked his mouth. Dean stood up, looking lustful, satisfied and desperate all at once. He dragged his jeans down and grabbed the bottle of lube out of his duffel. Sam laughed breathlessly, “Did you plan all this, Dean?” Dean just shrugged, lubing himself up. He spun Sam around, saying “Hold on to the shelf, Sammy.”

Sam shook his head at the insanity of sex in a library, of all places, but acquiesced. Dean slowly pushed into Sam's hole, his body tight with need. He stopped moving when he heard Sam groan. “Sammy?” His concern and love for his little brother came through clearly in his voice. Sam ground out, “Goddamn it, stop calling me Sammy! It's _Sam!_ Would you just fuck me already?” Dean complied willingly, thrusting strongly into him. Sam pushed back, grunting as their bodies pounded together.

Dean snaked his hand around Sam's body, slipping down to his groin. Sam's cock was still wet and hard, so Dean started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Sam felt like he was about to come; the intensity of being fucked by his brother was just too much. As Sam's body tightened, Dean mewled. He could feel Sam squeezing around his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Dean sped up his thrusting, groaning loudly as Sam's orgasm brought him over the edge.

Dean bent his head against Sam's neck, catching his breath. As the two relaxed and calmed down, Dean kissed Sam's back and whispered something almost inaudible. “Huh, Dean? What did you say?” Sam asked. Dean slid out of Sam and turned away, bending over to get his jeans.

Sam clasped Dean's arm, making him look at Sam. “It’s okay, I love you too, bro.” Sam said. Dean smiled softly and gave Sam a swift kiss, and then continued getting dressed.

When they both looked decent, Sam started laughing suddenly. “So _this_ is your idea of fun!”

 


End file.
